


Keeping Warm

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [108]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Just like the rest of the world Jon and Sansa are working from home, but it's not yet October and Sansa refuses to put on the heating to keep warm.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	Keeping Warm

Jon shook his head while he watched Sansa smile into the camera.

She was wearing three pairs of socks and two comfortable sweaters and still she had to hide her clattering teeth from the scholars watching her reading them another chapter.

If it had been up to him he would have turned the heating on weeks ago already. It didn’t matter that they normally didn’t do that. It didn’t matter that they would see it on the electricity bill. It didn’t matter that it was only September thirtieth and not yet October first.

Everything was different right now.

Jon was working from home. Sansa was working from home. Arya was attempting to keep their two kids from interrupting them too much, but mostly she was failing at keeping them away when they really wanted to ask or tell something that really couldn’t wait. Stores were closed. Gyms were closed. And some weird disease that no one really understood yet was taking lives and making rounds.

But Sansa refused to change that one thing that she had always tried to uphold firmly. She refused to turn the heating on before October. She claimed it was better for their environment, which might be true, but one cannot safe the environment when one was freezing to death. She also said the year was expensive enough already, with both herself and Jon working less than they used to, so they could use the money, another thing one didn’t need anymore when one froze to death.

“Birthday Soup is good to eat, but not as good as Birthday Cake.” Sansa’s teeth still clattered while she read on. She had told him that reading in their living room, with all the kids only visible and hearable through screens, wasn’t half as much fun as the real deal. But it was still better than nothing.

Jon stared at his own screen, at the endless strain of numbers and unread e-mails. He didn’t do anything different from normally, but even though he wasn’t the most social guy ever he did miss his colleagues. He missed the constant murmuring, the constant rumors whispered when getting another cup of coffee. He missed knowing what was happening at the office, what projects were already picked up by others, how everyone was doing.

“The end.” Sansa closed the book with a loud bang, a sound that was normally probably quite impressive, but now fell slightly flat. “You can enjoy the rest of the afternoon outside, playing. It’s raining! It’s the perfect moment to stamp around in puddles.” She lifted her finger up. “But, make sure to ask whoever you are with right now first if they will accompany you and remember…” 

“Always stay at least six feet away from other people.” The kids replied dutifully. 

“Exactly.” Sansa smiled and waved. “See you all again tomorrow morning!” 

As soon as she closed the laptop she wrapped her arms around herself. 

“We could just…” Jon started, but Sansa shook her head so firmly that he didn’t even dare to finish his sentence. “Are you finished for today?” Jon closed his laptop too. 

“Yes.” Sansa sighed. “I have everything for tomorrow already prepared and the postal service didn’t deliver yet, so no homework to go through yet.” 

“Well…” Jon stood up from his seat and walked towards his wife. “Since Arya has taken the kids out for once, maybe I can keep your warm?” He raised his eyebrows and he wrapped his arms around Sansa’s still trembling body. 

“Don’t you have work to do then?” Sansa looked up at him, but she had a gleam in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

Jon shrugged. “I will make up for it when your homework to grade has arrived.” He buried his nose in her neck. “They won’t miss me until then.”

Sansa pushed herself up and she circled her arms around Jon’s neck. “Well, in that case…” Her mouth covered his and Jon instantly felt a nice and pleasant warmth spreading through his entire body.


End file.
